


Lanky and Clumsy and Far Too Pure

by Bam4Me



Series: Animal AU's [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Cause I Said So, Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, it's a unicorn foal, stiles has an animagus, unicorn, will add tags as i go like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds his animagus, it's a nice one too. Uni-que some would say. But he also seems to think Deputy Parrish is his momma, that might get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should have guessed actually

Stiles was smart. Don't listen to Scott okay. He was stupid and had sex on the brain.

But no, Stiles was smart and cute just for your information. Don't let Lydia Martin tell you otherwise. She was so cute that no one could keep up with her, but Stiles is totally cute.

Actually this situation might just prove it a little too! ... Or it could damn him to hell? Not sure yet...

He'd finally done it though. He'd found his animagus. And it was glorious! It was wondrous and- fuck.

He couldn't leave the house in it though. He'd be captured, or shot or whatever oh no! This was bad. The entire reason he'd been looking for it in the first place was because he wanted to spy on people without them knowing he was there, now he had to focus on making sure he never changed in public because he'd be captured and killed!

Stiles had been scrambling for a place to cover before he even knew what he was doing, making things fall off his shelves and knocking things over in his haste to get somewhere safe.

The bed was out (not that he didn't try) because he couldn't fit under it like this. He'd even tried his dad's room but the only places to hide were the bathroom and closet and both those doors were closed. He'd go into his own bathroom, but it had a window that made it very bright this time of day, so scrambling down the stairs (and trying not to kill himself along the way) seemed to be his only option.

His first thought was the pantry. Dark and it had food and was always his favorite place to his during hide and seek when he was little.

But he was kind of bigger now, but also smaller you know? Yeah, so after the fifth thing fell off the shelf and he still couldn't get all the way in he set off again.

Well, after a quick snack. But can you blame him? Those apples looked really good okay.

The rest of the kitchen was out too. He'd made too many things fall and they made painfully loud clanging and banging sounds against the linoleum floor. He would have cried if he could, his ear were ringing and he just wanted to go to bed. (Actually he hadn't slept for a few days. It's how he got his break through with his animagus form.)

The living room was vetoed after a lamp had crashed to the carpet and he still couldn't find anywhere to hide. The coffee table was too low and everything else was open space.

He couldn't fit under the dining table and the sleeping porch's door was closed so he couldn't get in there if he tried. He wandered dejectedly towards the bathroom behind the kitchen when he found the laundry room (which was usually closed) wide open and bright. The window was set just perfectly so it was sunny and Stiles quickly wandered in, closing the door once he made sure his tail wouldn't get caught.

He would have sighed if he could and walked (trotted really) to the far side of the room where there was a big enough gap between the side of the washing machine and the wall that he kept the clothes baskets and found a basket of linens that he'd forgotten to put away yesterday. He nudged the basket out of the way so he could curl up behind it and settled down to wait for his dad to get home.

He always made things better.

***

John opened the front door and was nearly knocked on his ass at the sight ahead of him. His house was torn apart. It almost looked like someone had been looking for something and his first thought was that Stiles was either going to be getting hugged so hard for being alive (not being alive was not an option okay) or be getting spanked and set to the corner (shut up John doesn't care how old his is if he's going to act like a three year old he's going to be treated like one, okay) before being made to clean up the mess himself. Either way this was not acceptable though.

"Stiles!" He didn't hear anything in response and stepped into the house, praying that Stiles was still here. He'd nearly lost the boy far too many times for this. "Stiles, please, kiddo talk to me! I just want to know where you are!"

As he stepped into the kitchen he heard shuffling from the laundry room and pulled out his gun. Counting to three he pushed the door open and found a sheet covered form struggling next to the washer.

John thought about stowing his gun to help the animal but was still worried about what it might be so he kept it up. "Shh shh. Hey calm down for me okay? Just need to get that thing off of you okay?"

The creature stilled and John reached out to tug the sheet off.

Well that was not expected. The foal was powder white and stood unsteadily, which only get worse when it saw the gun in John's hand. John quickly stowed it and reached out a slow hand for the tiny thing. It had a marble coloured, swirling horn coming from it's head, but not as big as John would have expected it to be though. It wasn't pointed and seemed dull overall.

He hummed, running his fingers over the delicate horn and smiled when it turned in his palm, trying to push into John's hand to be pet. "Not fully grown there are you then?"

The little unicorn foal whinnied and tossed it's mane slightly, pushing into his hand again with what seemed like a sigh. His entire body seemed to relax at the stroking and made John sit on the floor next to him with a huff, pushing the wicker basket to the side so he could get his legs stretched out in front of him. This time when he started petting again it wasn't just the head, he ran his hand over Stiles' entire body length. The unicorn foal seemed to like it, moving to lay down, halfway over John's legs, trapping him there happily as the man pet him.

"So, you finally figured out you're animagus huh?"

Stiles snickered, and sound that was probably agreeing but John wasn't fully sure.

"Is that why my house is a mess?"

The foal looked guilty and avoided eye contact.

"Don't worry kiddo. We'll clean the mess together. No need to feel bad. You must have been a bit scared huh?"

That got another sound of agreement and the foal avoided his eyes.

"You wanna take a nap though?"

The foal looked up questioningly at John, not fully wanting to say yes because he knew he had to help clean soon and they should get that done first, but he wasn't even sure how to change back yet. He looked away guiltily again and John chuckled.

"It's okay Stiles. I know you're tired. Lift up a bit. I'm going to go get some blankets for you to lay on, okay? Actually how about I open the sleeping porch door for you and set them up there huh?"

Stiles perked up a little. He hadn't slept out there in a while. After his mom had died he'd slept out there for nearly three months straight, but nowadays he was better at keeping to his own room. But right now his room was kind of scary with how messy it was and dark with only one window to light it up. He didn't want to be there right now.

"Kay, let me just go get some stuff, you wait by the door, okay?"

Stiles shakily stood and followed his father out the door slowly, looking every direction as he went to make sure there was no one hiding in the shadows when he passed.

When John finally opened the door, arms laden with blankets and a pillow from the hall closet and walked in, a small cloud of dust came with the door. John grimaced.

"How about you want in the living room for a minute while I clean up?"

Stiles whinnied and trotted into the living room, laying down where he could still see John and waited.

When the room was finally cleaned to John's liking (no need to get a snifily horse, they couldn't exactly blow their noses and he knew that bugged the hell out of Stiles if he couldn't when he needed to) he'd ushered the foal into the room where the blankets and pillow had been arranged on the rounded carpet in the center of the room. It was a nice little nest and Stiles couldn't wait to burrow into it but paused before he did, turning to push his head into John's stomach, making sure his horn was out of the way as he nuzzled the man contentedly in thanks.

John didn't hesitate to return the cuddles but quickly ushered him onto the nest, watching the unicorn sink into the plush pile and relax. These blankets were comfier than they looked actually.

If when Stiles had woken up, naked and slightly cold from sleeping on the porch and came into a newly cleaned living room with a blanket cocooning his body, his dad didn't mention anything, just ushering him to get dressed and washed so he could come back for dinner.

That might have been tiring and all, but Stiles really couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He'd found his animagus!


	2. Good Bribing Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon

Stiles wasn't fully sure how he got out here. If he had his damn phone he could just call his dad and tell him he doesn't know where he is, but he kind of wasn't all that human right now.

He looked out from the bush he was hiding in and huffed exsaustedly. He knew he couldn't change back right now, because then he'd just be naked and not knowing where he was or even having a phone on him. But not only that, he seemed to be having issues changing. He just couldn't seem to concentrate right now.

He would go into the woods about 50 feet past the bush he was in, but tonight was a full moon, and that usually means werewolves in this town. It's not that the werewolves are violent (well, any more violent than normal) but he was worried that there might be a rouge hiding out there.

It was safer here anyway.

He could just wait until morning and try transforming back again and finding his way home.

Actually that was an awful idea, but at the very least he could head out into the woods in this form and find his way back home when all the tired little werewolves were at home snuggled in for a good nights rest.

Stiles huffed again, curling in on himself in hopes of falling asleep before morning so that he wasn't too tired in the morning.

Until he heard a creaking behind him and his attempt to sleep turned into trying to keep covered so he wouldn't be seen. The sound of him hiding though probably drew the person closer to him and for a moment Stiles felt that same panic he'd felt when he'd first transformed and got scared someone would find him and kill him.

He cowered a little further in on himself and squeezed his eyes tight at the sound of footsteps coming closer.

He just really didn't know how he even got here. He'd felt the pull of the moon to go outside and play, and the next thing he knew, a noise behind him had scared him into running. Before he thought to look around himself to figure out where he was, he had already gone too far.

The bushes parted slightly and if Stiles could have whimpered he would have. He saw a human face and whinnied in fear at the man. This was just not a good night.

"Hey, shh..." The human reached forward to try to sooth the little foal, and had to follow the head a bit when Stiles tried to wrench away from him. If he hadn't seen the horn yet he didn't want it to be seen. "C'mon buddy. Your daddy is looking for you kiddo."

Stiles looked up at that. If he knew who he was then his dad must have told him. Which meant he probably already knew he even had a horn. Stiles still gave him a distrustful look, scooting a little further away.

"Oh come, don't be like that Stiles. I just want to help you little one." The bushes parted further and Stiles finally saw who it was. Parrish.

He suddenly wondered why his dad was calling Parrish in the middle of the night when he was looking for his son, but ignored it, pearing out of the bush behind him for others. He didn't see anyone and so he shakily got to his feet again. Parrish smiled at him brightly and kept one hand on the back of his neck, gently guiding him inside.

"C'mon buddy, just through that door and then you can relax." Stiles huffed and nuzzled into Parrish's hand. He barely came up to the deputy's waist, his horn being the only thing that could reach his hand without straining if he were pull it away. Stiles once more in his life felt small and helpless.

Especially when he couldn't really do anything if he were to get caught tonight.

The house was warm and bright, the back door had opened into a large kitchen (bigger than his and his dad's too, Stiles could imagine cooking lots of food for pack meetings here) The living room just past it was dark though, but Stiles could see a comfy couch and some arm chairs in front of a tv. He started ambling over that way before Parrish even directed him over there.

He had settled himself into the cushions on the couch, curling into a ball again (after tugging the afgan over the back onto his body) and was fully planning on sleeping when he heard Parrish make a call.

"Hey Sheriff. I found him... yeah he was hiding in my backyard actually... no he's not hurt, a little scared, but doesn't seem hurt... yeah he's curled up on the couch, probably tired, I'll keep him in one place until you come by to get him... yeah of course, see you soon John."

Stiles lifted his head at that ending 'John'? Really, the last time he'd seen someone actually call him something other than Sheriff Stilinski or some variation of that was some new girl in town who thought it would be easy enough to get into his dads pants.

Not with Stiles around it isn't.

Well, Melissa called him by name sometimes, but that was different. The two of them were basically married. They had raised their kids together, had all holidays together, and pretty much did anything a married couple did except for that one thing.

You know the one, the one that Stiles didn't want to talk about is the one. Basically they were all but married, but not sexually.

Ew brain shut up. That's gross.

He looked up at Parrish, cocking his head as he watched the man putter around the kitchen, not quite seeing what he was doing and wondering, but too lazy to get up.

Until he smelled it. Apple...

That got his tummy grumbling (or whatever it is that a horses tummy did, but he was hungry and that's all that mattered) and he easily pushed himself off the couch, untangling himself from the blanket around him and wandering back into the kitchen, this time following his nose.

Parrish was cutting something at the counter, and it smelled like apples, the red ones. Mmm...

His head nudged Parrish's side, getting the mans attention with a chuckle. He looked down at Stiles who could barely see over the edge and reached down to pet him a little.

"Just cooking a little. It's rather relaxing this late at night. Want an apple? Probably what you smelled me cutting." Stiles snickered in agreement and happily took the apple from Jordan's hand, chomping into it right away.

When he finally looked up Jordan was back to cutting and Stiles nudged him again. Jordan sighed and looked back down.

"Okay, one more, but no more than that. Otherwise there won't be enough to make pie. Your dad says you like pie, so you'll get some if you change back before you leave. Probably won't change back till morning, new animagus' have issues on full moons the first few times from what I know. Maybe next time you can ask Deaton for something to help."

Stiles gazed at Parrish questioningly but for the most part ignored it. Knowledge kind of came as a side effect of not being fully human. Parrish probably read up a lot on these things. He nudged Parrish again, making him trip a little and laugh. Parrish reached down, giving him the proffered apple and making Stiles snicker again in thanks and take it.

Parrish was just rolling out dough and settling it into a pan when the door bell rang and Stiles popped his head up from where he'd settled in the corner of the room, closest to the back door and gave Parrish a curious look. 

"Don't look at me like that. I don't have control over who comes over. It's probably just your daddy." Parrish wiped his hands on a dish towel and disappeared down a slightly dark hallway, before popping his head back around the corner. "Stay here, just in case."

Stiles heard the front door open and let out a huff of air when he heard his dad's voice.

The sheriff turned the corner and happily got on his knees in front of Stiles, pulling the little unicorn into a hug, that Stiles happily returned, nuzzling his head into his dad's neck.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Stiles. I've had enough near heart attacks over the last year with you getting lost and wandering off so much. And then there's the body napping and that wasn't fun at all..." He trailed off, looking into Stiles' sorrow filled eyes and went back in for another hug.

Parrish chuckled from his position back at the counter, already having gone back to his pie making. "Really John none of it was his fault, the only thing you can really hold him accountable for is wandering off out of your sight in his animagus form. Besides, he's a druid. They feel the pull of nature on the full moon just like werewolves do. He just got a little lost this time."

The sheriff looked up and sighed, "Yeah I guess." He looked Stiles in the eye again "No more wandering off Stiles. Wandering is bad."

Stiles snorted but nodded anyway.

"What are you making Jordan?" That got Stiles attention again, standing up to go nuzzle at Parrish's leg in hopes that he would give him another cooked apple slice but got little more that a loving shove out of the way, making him huff and try again, but this time he was just ignored by a rather amused looking deputy.

"Pie. I'm usually awake on nights of the full moon. I like to either take shifts on them or if I can't I'll easily just bake the whole night. It's helpful. Not like I could sleep on the full moon anyway."

The sheriff nodded and got close enough to pet Stiles again, but it didn't slip Stiles' mind that that also brought him close enough to be right next to Jordan.

Damn, he was really seeing something here and wasn't sure he wanted to be in the room with them if anything happened. But would something happen if he left? Probably not... His dad had way too much tact to try anything without reason...

Idiot.

Stiles decided to ignore it for now and preened under his fathers fingers. He'd probably be humming at the nice feeling if he were human right now.

"You're probably not going to want to bring him home right now. It'd be kind of hard to rationalize seeing the sheriff trying to get a unicorn out of his car, and even if they didn't see the horn, a foal would still be a hard explanation."

John bit his lip, looking between Stiles and Jordan. "I guess we'll just have to stay here for the night. Good thing I have tomorrow off."

If Stiles were human he'd have 'ew'ed at his dads words, but ignored it for now, trying to get more apple from the deputy.

***

When Stiles woke up the next morning around ten, fully human, and fully naked on Parrish's couch covered in nothing but a blanket and across the room from his father asleep on the recliner, the first thing he did was look around for Parrish. He didn't remember falling asleep, but here he was.

Naked.

A look to the coffee table showed sweats and a tee shirt which Stiles gratefully pulled on under the blanket.

He wandered into the next room and found Parrish turning on a coffee maker, and making breakfast.

"No pie?" Parrish looked at him with a smile before shaking his head.

"No pie. Not for breakfast." Stiles sighed and flopped into a chair with a grumpy look on his face.

"Wanted pie. Smelled good."

"Too bad, not for breakfast. Maybe I'll wrap the thing up and let you take it home if you're good and humor your dad this morning. He was really worried last night about you. Sounded close to tears, and considering the past few months you two have had I don't blame him."

Stiles sighed, "Fine. But only for pie."

Jordan nodded as if he expected no less. "Of course."


End file.
